roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Ego
: "I call it the "Expansion". It is my purpose, and now it is yours as well. Over thousands of years, I implanted thousands of extensions of myself on thousands of worlds. I need to fulfil life's one true purpose; to grow and spread, covering all that exists until everything is... me!" : - Ego Ego was a Celestial, a primordial and extremely powerful being, and the biological father of Peter Quill. A ruthless, megalomaniacal entity possessing a god complex, Ego desired a meaning to conquer the entire universe via an omnicidal extinction-level event known as the Expansion, which would terraform all life-sustaining planets by implanting alien seedlings into new extensions of himself. In order to activate the power of the Expansion, the process required two Celestials. To that end, Ego traveled throughout the cosmos, impregnating various female extraterrestrial species and siring thousands of children. Ego later hired the Yondu Ravager Clan to abduct and transport his offspring. When his children failed to inherit the Celestial gene, Ego killed them painlessly and left their skeletal remains inside the underground cavern he constructed within his planet-shaped structure. After Ego heard a tale of a man from Earth who held an Infinity Stone without dying, Ego realized this man must have been the son he fathered with Meredith Quill, whom Yondu Udonta failed to deliver. After Ego reunited with his biological son, he bonded with Quill after confirming that his son successfully inherited the Celestial gene, and proceeded to explain to his son about his purpose of expanding the universe by placing Quill under a trance to gain his compliance. However, when Ego confessed he was responsible for Meredith's death, Quill snapped out of his hypnosis and reunited with his fellow Guardians, now including Mantis, to kill Ego and foil the Expansion, thus saving billions of innocent lives and the cosmos. Biography Early Existence Apparition in the Galaxy Over millions of years ago, Ego's origin remained unknown by nature although Ego remembered himself being born unaccompanied, parentless and bodiless; he came into existence as a being belonging to a primordial, brain-like race known as the Celestials. Despite dwelling in extreme loneliness for years, he discovered the ability to manipulate molecules and matter, which led him to construct a protective core around himself. Over the course of many years, he continued to build planetary layers over the core which evolved into a planet itself. Afterwards, Ego wondered about the purpose of his existence. To search for purpose and meaning, Ego created a biological humanoid avatar, which was an extension of his consciousness, to explore the cosmos and dwell among galactic civilisations to learn and experience about all galactic civilisations he encountered. Dividing and Conquering During his exploration into the cosmos, he found his discoveries "disappointing" when it came to dwelling among civilisations in all thousands of planets he explored. Upon realisation, Ego conjured up seedlings and implanted them on thousands of planets before the seedlings were capable of terraforming all visited worlds into new extensions of himself. Ego called this plan the 'Expansion'. He only had one problem; the seedlings could only be activated with the combination of two Celestials' powers. Therefore, he impregnated thousands of female alien species then hired Yondu Udonta to deliver the children; on the other hand, the children all failed to inherit the Celestial gene so Ego killed them painlessly and hid their skeletal remains in the depths of his self-constructed planet. Experiences on Earth In the late 1970s, Ego visited Earth to plant his seedling in the wooded areas of Missouri, United States. Later, he met human Meredith Quill and awed her almost instantly, under his disguise as a "spaceman". During their romantic relationship, in 1980, Ego and Meredith conceived their first child named Peter Quill, who would successfully inherit Ego's Celestial DNA, becoming his first offspring to grant the power of the Celestials. Ego realized that he was genuinely infatuated with Meredith and that his feelings for her could put him off-task to settle with her instead of forwarding his plans to conquer the cosmos. Because of this distraction, Ego deliberately (yet reluctantly) implanted a brain tumor on her, leading to her death in 1988, before leaving Earth. In the hospital before death, Meredith described Ego to her son as 'an angel' and 'a being composed of pure light', which her entire family regarded as a delusion. Over the weeks leading to Meredith's death, Ego instructed Udonta to deliver his son to him. Udonta, however, now realised that Ego has been recently killing all of his prior children he delivered to him. Horrified and guilt-ridden, Yondu decided not to deliver the boy. Instead, Yondu trained Quill to become a Ravager and his protégé, becoming a surrogate father to him (albeit a cantankerous one). Yondu never revealed the truth about Ego to Quill so as not to frighten him, and always told him that he kept him as part of his clan because he needed a small boy who seemed useful enough to sneak through tight places to steal items. In between Meredith's death and the Quest for the Orb, Ego took up a new protégé, Mantis, and the two resided on Ego's planet. After the War of Xandar, the Nova Corps did an DNA ancestral analysis of Quill. Irani Rael commented that Quill's father was something "very ancient" and "they'd never seen before." As Quill gave Yondu the false orb, Yondu's loyal right-hand man Kraglin lamented that it was probably good they didn't hand him over to his father, but Yondu bitterly recalled him as a "jackass" before departing Xandar. Reunited with Peter Quill Meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy When Ayesha dispatched hundreds of fleet drones on the Guardians following the reason Rocket Raccoon stole their batteries after defeating the Abilisk, Ego appeared unseen and shot immense projectile blasts to hundreds of the Sovereign fleets before the Guardians crashed on a local planet Berhert. As the Guardians remain stranded on the planet, Ego's Ship arrived then landed on the ground soil, soon when Ego along Mantis encountered the Guardians and revealed himself as Quill's biological father. When Ego, Mantis and the Guardians spent time camping, Ego attempted to convince Quill to return to his home and show him his special heritage. Quill went aboard to the ship with Ego and Mantis, accompanied by Gamora and Drax the Destroyer while Rocket and Groot stay to eye on Nebula. When Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers arrived Berhert to capture Quill and hand him over to the Sovereign after Ayesha hired him, Nebula tricked Groot to free her, while Taserface carried out the mutiny against Yondu and executes his loyalists with Nebula's aid, who leaves to kill Gamora as vengeance for having her left arm replaced with cybernetic and robotic parts by their father Thanos. Upon arrival, Ego gives Quill, Gamora and Drax a tour to his planet. As Gamora questioned him, Ego explains that he is called a Celestial, and exists in the planetary form they are walking on. He assumed a humanoid disguise to explore the universe and interact with other sentient species, eventually meeting and falling in love with Quill's mother Meredith Quill. After Meredith's death, Ego compensated Yondu to collect the young Quill, although Yondu never delivered the boy, and instead, Ego had long been searching for his son ever since. Bonding with Star-Lord While gazing at a statue of Meredith Quill and Ego conceiving Peter Quill built on his planet, Quill stated that his family back on Earth thought she was delusional because she thought Ego was from the stars, but they blamed the tumour for making her delusional. Quill and Ego both got into a heated argument about why Ego never returned to see Meredith, to which Ego explained that his humanoid form must return to his planet regularly otherwise his planet will decay if he didn't return; most importantly, he could not stand Meredith's death, claiming Quill could not understand how this felt. Quill angrily exclaimed that Ego never suffer as much as he did because he had actually watched her pass away. Ego grievously stated that, despite him making countless mistakes for eons, Quill is not one of them and he wishes to be the father to bond with his son, stating it is what Meredith wished for. He teaches Quill to focus on Ego's essence within the planet to harness energy to conjure up an energy ball, which Ego and Quill used to play a game of catch, thus resulting a bonding between father and son. Meanwhile, Drax the Destroyer and Gamora met with Mantis, Ego's assistant, and began questioning her about Ego himself, as well as why she is with him. Nebula arrived on Ego's planet and attempted to kill Gamora, who survived and defeated her sister via a blaster gun, however, the two sisters began to reach an uneasy alliance after Nebula revealed in pain that Gamora only cared for herself when they were both prisoners of Thanos, and the two explore the planet. Gamora and Nebula discovered thousands of skeletons hidden inside the caves of Ego's planet, and Gamora's feeling that Ego was hiding a secret from them appears to be right. True Colors Revealed Ego once again bonds with his son over their mutual love for earth music, especially those which were Meredith's favourites. Ego, after Quill had a fall out with Gamora, then explained to his son that they both are immortal beings and have a purpose to fulfill. Ego relieved his plans during which he hypnotised Quill, unlocking a Celestial state inside Quill willing to help him take over the universe. He continues to reveal his plans to Quill then shouts out he's not alone for the first in years or in his life. Ego notices Quill starting to fight off his control, as Quill was still able to maintain control over his senses due to the bond he has for his friends. During which Ego tries get Quill back under his control by tricking him although it almost work until Quill asks Ego about his mother. As Quill wonder if Ego really did loved Meredith which he does answer that he did but because of his feeling he almost abandoned his Expansion plans. Ego would off stayed on Earth forever then he reveals that he deliberately caused Meredith's death by planting the tumour in her brain, although doing it broke his heart. This admission snap Quill out of the trance and he blasts Ego's humanoid body apart by shooting him repeatedly with his Quad Blasters. Ego then reformed himself, briefly taking the form of Quill's role model David Hasselhoff just to mock him. Realising that Quill remains firmly against him, he attacked Quill with tentacles of blue energy from the floor to restrain him, one of them phasing through Quill's torso. Ego began to draw power from Quill to activate the seedlings, which expanded and began to terraform planets across the galaxy. Battle on Ego's Planet At this point, Mantis overcomes her own fear of Ego and warns Drax, Gamora and Nebula of Ego's plan just as Rocket, Yondu, Groot, and Kraglin Obfonteri arrive. The reunited Guardians reach the core of the planet, where Ego's brain is housed, and fight the Sovereign's arriving drones, having been alerted to the Guardians' location by the doomed Taserface, as well as Ego himself. Rocket makes a bomb out of the stolen Anulax Batteries that Groot proceeds to plant in Ego's brain, while Mantis uses her empathic power to cause Ego to sleep. The Guardians fight the Sovereign's drones until all of them are destroyed. They enjoyed a brief moment of victory before a piece of falling debris strikes Mantis, reawakening the furious Ego. Ego easily subdues all of the Guardians with his power and restarts the Expansion while furiously demanding that Quill be on his side, since because they are both gods, they are the only beings that matter. With Yondu's encouragement, Quill discovers his Celestial power and battles Ego to allow the other Guardians to escape and for Groot to finally plant the bomb on Ego's brain. Until this point, both Star-Lord and Ego were about equally matched, however Quill gains the upper hand through Groot's help with the bomb. Ego senses the bomb on his brain and pleads with Quill, telling him that if he lets Ego die, he will lose his godhood and be normal like everyone else. Quill accepts to be normal as the bomb goes off, much to Ego's horror. The bomb destroys Ego's brain, while Quill watches his father's avatar disintegrate into sand right in front of him. Without Ego's essence, his planet begins to break down in a string of massive explosions, ending his reign to conquer the galaxy as his human form disintegrated and his planet form exploded. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Celestials Category:Villains